


Taming the Asp

by orphan_account



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucretia has a new deadly pet.</p><p>Beta Reader:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/pseuds/IgnobleBard">IgnobleBard</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Asp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faithful4you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful4you/gifts).



> Many thanks to Iggy, my faithful Beta reader. You Rock!

I remember the first time her soft, luscious lips touched mine. It felt thrilling, exhilarating. . . like kissing a beautiful, deadly asp. She sought to hold me captive in her malicious snare, writhing invitingly, seeking to mesmerize me with her dance, her beauty, her worldliness -- only to deliver a vicious, poisonous bite to please her malice, her depraved thirst for amusement at the expense of those she deems her inferiors.

Ilithyia’s sweet breath holds the faint remembrances of heady wine and our decadence. Her soft, silky skin shimmers with a mixture of our combined perspiration and nectar. She is alluring, powerful, beautiful and dangerous, yet the asp is now cradled in my bosom sighing contentedly, eager to please me She lifts her head and locks her eyes with mine and they are filled with sexual surfeit. I smirk knowingly and peck her lips. My lips are chapped from having drunk from her for so long, and hers are likewise. She sighs and burrows her cheek on my chest, falling into a light sleep.

Fortune has delivered this golden creature into my skilled hands. The knowledge that it was through Ilithyia’s own actions is most rewarding to me. She was outwitted and outmaneuvered, her cunning falling short of her own passions and fears. The bird is caught and her wings clipped, and now she will fly at my whim, but not before those berry red lips sing their passion and devotion for me once again.

Just like that first time. . .

********************

“Do you understand what is required of you?” I ask.

Ilithyia’s lips curl in a cruel, angry snarl but she recovers immediately. Her smile is sweet, wholesome, the perfect disguise for all the venom hidden inside.

“Of course,” she coos. “I shall see that all of these people attend the party.”

She throws me a seductive glance and bites her lower lip. She knows she is beautiful and is not afraid of using her looks to her advantage.

I close the space between us, and I do so while holding her gaze captive with my own. I caress the delicate skin of her cheek.

“You wouldn’t want to displease those that hold your future in their hands.”

She drags in a sharp breath and her eyes harden, but she catches herself and pushes her face onto my hand. She nods.

“Good,” I mumble while I trail my fingers down her cheek, making my way to her slender neck. She shoots me a startled, puzzled look but I school my features into a blank superiority and continue my explorations.

She is not fazed. She meets my gaze boldly and takes a deep breath, pushing out her heaving chest into my wandering hands.

“You are a lustful bitch,” I murmur while undoing the clasps at her shoulders.

She smiles, “I learned from the best.”

I tire of our games and crush her against me. The weight of those full breasts, now bared, feel wonderful against mine. Only the thin fabric of my gown is between us, and I burn with the need of feeling her against me without even this gossamer barrier. Her nipples are hard as a pair of exquisite, flawless rubies. She pulls on my hair and takes possession of my lips. The spoiled, insolent girl!

I let her kiss me. I allow her the illusion of control until she thinks she has won and begins to relax and let her guard down. I bide my time, and when she least expects it I pinch her distended nipple hard and bite down on her bottom lip.

She pulls away, panting and flushed. She realizes she has made a mistake. Unshed tears glisten in her eyes.

“On your knees,” I bark.

She looks around, horrified, aware that my slaves are now witness to her humiliation. I give her a cold smile,

“You better do as I say, Ilithyia,” I spit out, “You don’t want my tongue getting loose and telling your husband about your poor friend Licinea”

She flinches and looks away.

I take her chin and pull roughly until she is looking at me. “I don’t think he’ll be pleased to know that you murdered her because she threatened to expose your betrayal to Rome.” I kiss her forcefully and murmur against her lips, “I bet you thought you could control me as you controlled Spartacus.”

“Was it good?” I ask. “Was it good fucking the Thracian who disgraced your husband?” I throw my head back and let out a gleeful laugh. “Would you have my tongue lose its discretion around Glabus?”

Her tiny hands curl into angry fists. She is about to spew out a hateful retort. Instead she takes a deep breath, reins herself in just in time. A sharp glint flashes in her eyes.

“No, I would rather your tongue is loosed when mine is in your cunt.”

She rips my gown open and falls on her knees, pressing her face to my mons. I chuckle in delight. Finally my deadly asp understands her place is to writhe between my legs.

I shed the rest of my gown while she is busy licking away at my folds. I make it a point to grind my crotch on her face, humiliating her while I bat away her hands.

“Put those behind your back,” I order.

I motion to one of the slaves to pull the rest of Ilithyia’s clothes away. They hasten to obey and then leave, quietly closing the drapes behind them.

“Enough,” I croak after enjoying her mouth on my bud for a long while. I do not want to peak yet. The urge to taste myself on the pouty, rosy lips of my newest slave -- my elegant, rich, and sophisticated slave -- overrides my desire for release.

She pants and I laugh at her flushed state. I pull her up and kiss her, drowning in the heady taste of my release on her sweet breath.

“You taste so good,” she moans in between kisses.

“I want to taste you now.” I lead her to the _lectus_ nearby and push her down. “Does my little Ilithyia’s pussy taste as sweet as her mouth does?”

She smirks and opens her legs.

“Why don’t you come and find out for yourself?”

I kneel in front of her and separate her delicate folds with my hands. She smells of lilies and desire. I breathe deeply and feel my womb tighten and my juices flow. I dive into her golden curls and lick her from gate all the way to the tip of her love bud. She moans and writhes her hips.

“More,” she gasps, “please.”

I look up and see her flushed cheeks and parted lips. Her eyes are glazed over, looking down at me in a silent prayer for release. It pleases me. I go back to my task. Her writhing hips, throaty moans, her abandonment fuel the feeling of power and ownership. I want more.

I slip two fingers into her now wet channel. My ears are rewarded with a loud scream of pleasure and pain. I fuck her hard with my hand. Her screams of pleasure make my desire soar.

I feel her hands on my head trying to grind my face on her mons. It angers me beyond reason. She still has not learned that she is mine to please, mine to own, and her desire is mine to give, not hers to take, so I pinch her bud cruelly. She screams in pain and I laugh.

“You did not think you could take what you are not given, Ilithyia?” I stand and give her my coldest glare.

She whimpers and looks dejected. My resolve breaks. She is too beautiful and I am falling pray to her snares. I see tear tracks on her cheeks and I hasten to kiss them away.

“My little dove,” I coo while peppering kisses all over her face. “Just give into me and learn your place.”

I continue kissing her lips, the soft skin of her throat.

“I am yours,” she breathes.

The words feel like silk to my ears. “Yes, you are mine.”

My teeth clamp down on her neck, not to hurt but to mark. She laughs and stretches out to give me better access. My tongue laves at the wound and wrenches contented sighs from her lips. She kisses my hair, my face with tiny sweet little touches that make me want to purr.

After a time my desire stirs, my need for release biting hard at my core. “Sit up,” I order. She hurries to do my bidding and my mouth curls into a small, sinful smile. I slide one of my legs in between hers and I slide forward until our slick cores are touching.

“I want to fuck you while I look into your eyes.”

She squirms and lets out a whimper of unfulfilled desire. Her movement sends pleasure reverberating through my core, all the way up my spine.

“Yes,” she pleads, “fuck me.”

And I do. I writhe, I thrust and slide until we are both screaming our pleasure. She is beautiful when she is all undone and vulnerable, and she knows, she knows that her pleasure and her pain are mine to give and mine to take away.

Ilithyia falls on my chest and purrs. I notice that her eyes have never really lost the hard edge, even after all the pleasure and pain she has received from my hands. They never will. I know she is only mine while the balance of power is tilted in my favor, but I will enjoy it while it lasts. When it shifts she will relish sinking her beautiful fangs into my chest, delivering her poison straight to my heart.

She is an asp, after all. A beautiful deadly asp, and I am its charmer.

********************

Ilithyia stirs and stretches out like a lazy kitten. She delivers a swift peck on my lips.

“What do you think on, Lucretia?” Her gaze is caught on my breasts and she tugs lightly at my nipples with her teeth.

I sigh and push out my chest to give her better access. “I think of you, my pet.”

“Good thoughts, I hope,” she replies distractedly. She takes my nipple into her mouth and sucks in earnest. She knows how to get what she wants, how to ensnare the snake charmer with her alluring wiles.

“Always,” I murmur and fall prey to her charms again.


End file.
